<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>龙骑同人－莲真：Do you know me？-时生总是来晚一步 by KnightNO4time</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723714">龙骑同人－莲真：Do you know me？-时生总是来晚一步</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time'>KnightNO4time</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Ryuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:21:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akiyama Ren/Kido Shinji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>龙骑同人－莲真：Do you know me？-时生总是来晚一步</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  龙骑同人－莲真：Do you know me？-时生总是来晚一步</p>
<p></p><div>
  <h1>
    <a href="http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/">时生总是来晚一步</a>
  </h1>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>    weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生<br/>凹三：KnightNO4time</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <ol>
	
	<li class="post">
		
		
			<div class="info">
				<div class="posticon texticon">
					<a class="olink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_beba1d4"></a>
				</div>
				 
				<div class="hotcount">
	   				<div class="hotcountlabel">
	    					<p><a class="olink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_beba1d4"> 201</a></p>
	      					
	    				</div>
				</div>
				
	  		</div>
	    		<div class="postbody text-post">
	      			<h3><a href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_beba1d4">龙骑同人－莲真：Do you know me？</a></h3>
	      			<div class="text">
						
						
						    <p>［大结局后的新世界部分，但是咖啡店场景有所改变］</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>真司遇到了一个人，他不认识，却很熟悉。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>黑色的大衣下是高挑的身形，明明很帅气的脸上却挂着犀利吓人的表情。只不过是不小心撞了一下，为何露出那么不爽的样子？</p> 
<p>真司多少对这个素不相识的男人带有一点点偏见，两个人相互盯着对方，却彼此一句抱怨的话都没说出口。因为真司有半个思维被牵走了，他觉得这个人熟悉得不行，可是却根本想不起来。</p> 
<p>也不知道对方是不是先认出来自己，也盯着自己看了半天。真司一边拼命在脑中搜索对方的脸，一边警戒着防止对方因为刚才撞上的事情找茬。他本是期待对方如果先认出来自己的话可能这件事就能轻松很多，可惜等到对方离开也未能开口一句。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>看来果然不是认识的人。</p> 
<p>真司在心中以这种思想安抚那还没平复的心情，转身进入了飘着茶香的花鸡咖啡店。</p> 
<p>“可是总觉得在哪里见过啊…”因为脑中对那张凶神恶煞的脸念念不忘，真司似乎在内心深处抱有了一丝不想放弃的坚定。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>“请问，”真司坐在吧台上，叫住了后方给他沏茶的女店主。“你认识先前走的那个客人吗？黑色衣服，头发炸炸的，脸凶巴巴的。”</p> 
<p>这里明明是咖啡店，但是店主却说只有红茶，真是奇了怪了。因为对红茶不懂，真司只能让店主给自己推荐。</p> 
<p>坐等红茶的真司发觉自己竟然如此执着于这件事，宛如心里有个槛过不去，可惜他真是想破了脑袋。他想得脑袋都发胀，根本塞不下其他事情，要是这点努力能用在工作上，社长一定会相当欣慰吧？</p> 
<p>“啊？哦，”专心泡茶的女店主有一搭没一搭的回应着。“那个不是客人，是最近在我这里帮忙打工的。他叫莲，怎么？你找他？”</p> 
<p>“不不不，没事没事，”真司笑着摇摇头。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>莲？似乎不清楚呢。</p> 
<p>但是叫“莲”的多了去了，到底是哪个莲？</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>“那个…我能问问…”虽然觉得这么问相当可疑，不过真司实在是忍不住，“他姓什么？”</p> 
<p>“秋山。”店主因为这个问题，手里的动作都停了下。</p> 
<p>一把年纪的阿姨扬起一侧眉毛，有些怀疑似的扫了扫真司，随后咧嘴一笑，“怎么？难道是有什么过节的仇家？看你长得这么老实，倒是他每天看起来凶巴巴的，还是你被他缠上了？”</p> 
<p>“不，并没有。我只是觉得他得机车好帅啊…哈哈…”真司心虚的拉动嘴角，笑得僵硬。为啥自己要为那个素不相识的人而贬低自己可爱的小绵羊呢？！</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>秋山莲？</p> 
<p>不记得有见过这个名字的人。</p> 
<p>那么这份感觉从何而来？</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>端上红茶的咖啡店女店主依旧满脸鄙夷，这弄的真司赶紧连连道谢接过红茶，上来没吹几口就喝下去好加以掩饰。</p> 
<p>“呜哇！这个真的很好喝！”虽然舌头尖被烫麻了，然而真司还是不顾形象的称赞着。可因为太夸张，弄的离得最近的一桌人窃笑不已。这让真司略微尴尬的压低声音，“以前从来没有注意到红茶如此好喝，大…大姐手艺真是了得。”</p> 
<p>就这样，在店主看齐奇妙的深情款款注视下，他咕咚咕咚灌了好几口。喉咙火烧火燎，但至少价钱还算合理。</p> 
<p>在此期间，关于秋山莲的话题也就没再提起，而那个乘着机车走掉的黑衣男子今日也没再出现。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>此后真司发觉自己无法忘记那张脸，明明才见过不到一分钟。除了对方臭着脸让自己让开路，根本没有什么友好的对话。</p> 
<p>然而那份似曾相识的微妙感却萦绕心头，一次次吸引走他的注意力。</p> 
<p>越是想不起来，越是想知道。越是不知道，就越会心急。</p> 
<p>真司感到了烦躁，明明他不需要为那个不认识的人着急。</p> 
<p>每次那个叫秋山莲的男人浮现于他的脑海，也并不会出现任何回忆似的片段，只有今日见面时的场景。这可为难坏了真司，毫无线索的话就根本无从揭开他心头的痒。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>“小学同学？啊……小学的事情怎么可能记得住啊！”回到家的真司很开又陷入纠结，但是毫无头绪，他只得懊恼的挠着头。</p> 
<p>“那么国中的？”他从柜子深处翻出来了毕业前国中和高中的同学留言。将每一页都扫了两遍，也没看到一个叫秋山莲的。</p> 
<p>他又按耐不住的上网搜了小学和大学的那一届的毕业照，不得不说这相当费时，可却一无所获。真司大大咧咧的摊开腿靠在椅子上，彻底泄了气。</p> 
<p>“难道是打工时认识的？同学的男朋友？老家的？”他开始瞎猜起来。“啊啊！对了！倒是国中时甩了级花的那个人记得就叫莲！姓……姓什么来着？”</p> 
<p>一不做二不休，他又费尽心思的在网上找国中时朋友的网络博客。在他各种路子转了一圈，总算找到了那个叫莲的人。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>“佐佐木莲…原来不是啊…”再度宣布失败的真司已经迎来了凌晨。</p> 
<p>看着博客上那个和朋友合照的佐佐木，发福的莲早就没了国中的潇洒。即使故意改姓氏当网名，看来也不可能是今天那个人。</p> 
<p>真司放弃了，他关了电脑。决定把这件事努力抛去脑后，好好钻到被子里睡一觉再说。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>这件事因为第二天忙碌的采访而暂时让他忘记了秋山莲的事情。</p> 
<p>可是第二天下班后，疲劳的他还是不知不觉就开到了花鸡咖啡店。他坚信自己并不是想要在此确认那个人，自己只不过是祈求红茶的治愈罢了。</p> 
<p>“小哥，又是你啊。”想不到店主竟然记得自己，真司也不好意思的笑着点点头坐到了吧台前。</p> 
<p>他下意识扫过店内，只见那个叫秋山莲的今日穿着衬衫，围着店里的围裙，刚帮另一桌客人点完茶。</p> 
<p>抬起头的莲在望见真司时微微顿了一下，真司也在被那你会捕捉到同时内心咯噔一下。或许莲是认出来自己是前天那个人？还是说他也觉的自己眼熟？</p> 
<p>不过莲表情并未有任何变化，他直径走去吧台前。不再多看真司一眼，将点单交给了店主。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>真司目光追逐着莲，好像被什么吸引似的。但这只是因为他希望弄清楚这个秋山莲到底是谁，为何会给自己那么大的影响。</p> 
<p>殊不知递交完点单的莲也恰好回过头，两个人在此撞上目光。这次他们距离很近，并且真司觉得一定是自己刚才看着发呆，才用目光把对方惹来的。</p> 
<p>“看什么看，”莲口气并不好，弄的如同真司欠了他钱似的。</p> 
<p>“没什么，”真司忽悠了句，低着头假装等着红茶。不过他其实浑身绷紧，余光小心的从低处注意者莲的身侧，知道地方走来才松下后背。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>“小哥，你果然是找莲的吗？你们认识？”</p> 
<p>店老板沙柰子此话一出，真司差点把红茶喷了。为了保持理解，他的本能的憋住，接过只能满嘴湿答答的咳嗽不已，同时鼻涕差点出来。</p> 
<p>如此狼狈的他赶紧抓起纸巾捂住口鼻，清了清嗓子才冷静很多。</p> 
<p>“真是的，小心啊。”女店主一脸无奈。</p> 
<p>“对不起…咳！对不起…”</p> 
<p>“我才不认识这个人，”第三道声音插入，秋山莲不知道何时站在了吧台附近。显然他听到了沙柰子的话，同时也目睹了真司狼狈的样子，此时一脸嫌弃。</p> 
<p>“真的？”店主扫了扫两个年轻人，随后咧嘴一笑。</p> 
<p>“是啊，咳咳…！我才不认识这么一脸凶相的人！”真司在莲的目光下感觉自己都要被灼融化了，这人对人眼神就不能温柔点？可是真司也不是完全吃软怕硬，他顿时火冒三丈的否认了心中浮现出来的冲动，如此回绝。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>此后真司隔三差五的出现在花鸡店里。</p> 
<p>他也没想到会如此，本来遇到那种店员，他宁愿不去再给面子的喝第二口。可不管他是不是每天都倒霉事一堆，工作还没上进，生活和房租收到压迫。他都时时浮现出秋山莲的那张脸，就好像这个也是他生活压迫中的一环。</p> 
<p>而他自顾自的觉得这是最好解决的一环，因此老是从这里开始想。</p> 
<p>当然，他没任何进展。秋山莲还是那个咖啡店里的秋山莲，根本没在真司记忆中任何地方出现过。</p> 
<p>以此，被这种奇妙且无法忘记的相识感折磨，迫使真司偶尔会去那里喝杯红茶治疗自己。并且会偷偷瞥向秋山莲，希望可疑弄清楚这个问题。可惜对方每次都恶狠狠的等他，服务态度也是夹杂着冷语，令他无法开口。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>真司这次还换成坐在了角落的圆桌，虽然手里拿着红茶菜单，却根本没在看。他越过菜单看着邻桌服务的莲，那个似曾相识感在每次看到时都在增强，却对记忆毫无帮助。</p> 
<p>莲写完点单后抬起头，真司做贼心虚的快速收回目光，盯着那排拼写出来的红茶名字。他感觉对方目光如同锋芒似的，弄得他表情都发僵。</p> 
<p>即使目光来回扫文字，可是根本没进脑子。</p> 
<p>他小心翼翼确定没有什么事情以后，才僵硬的转动脖子，看向一侧。</p> 
<p>冷不防，莲竟然看着他。</p> 
<p>真司顿时尴尬得不行。不过他也不清楚莲为何看他，看了他多久。难道对方也在观察自己？因为自己眼熟？</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>莲板着脸走了上来。</p> 
<p>真司心脏怦怦乱跳，难道对方终于认出来自己是谁了？</p> 
<p>“你要看多久，不识字吗？选好了吗？”莲上来却是这么一句。</p> 
<p>真司呆呆的睁大眼睛望着他，内心半是失望，半是感觉自己这样很蠢。</p> 
<p>“看我干嘛，”莲看似受不了的用鼻子叹了口气，“看菜单。”</p> 
<p>“啊…嗯…”真司尴尬的收回目光。即便他努力让自己表情看起来自若很多，却依旧和失败。“那就一杯红茶。”</p> 
<p>“我是问哪个红茶，”莲终于忍不住白了一眼，毕竟菜单上那一页都是红茶。</p> 
<p>感觉自己干了很傻的事情，真司顿时内心责骂自己。“我往日点的那款。”</p> 
<p>“我怎么可能记得你点了哪款。”</p> 
<p>真司被弄的完全没心思看菜单，不管曾经喝过的有哪些，他就随便执着第一排的第二个给莲看。“这个。我要喝这个。”</p> 
<p>莲在无语和嫌弃之间看了一眼对方指着的地方，随后不发一语的写了单，似乎不想多留的离开了。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>这样的事情不止一次。在这一个月中，真司发觉好几次他和对方碰上视线。</p> 
<p>如果说是因为自己看过去，引来了注意，那么真司就没什么好说的。</p> 
<p>可是一些时候，反而是真司感觉到目光。并且抬头时发觉莲已经在看着自己。即便目光躲闪的快速，却依旧无法质疑。</p> 
<p>在此期间，店主沙柰子也询问过几次，可是莲每次都说不认识真司。真司也从来没想起来过任何有关莲的记忆，但显然他们彼此都有什么似曾相识的感觉。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>或许自己应该去问？</p> 
<p>可能莲有什么没说的？</p> 
<p>真司无法放下这件事，如同心病一般。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>作为花鸡的客人第二个月，他在忙碌过前一个月的月底截稿炼狱后，于新一个月下班时再度去了花鸡。</p> 
<p>可惜他加班太晚，到的时候恰好关门了五分钟。</p> 
<p>真司垂头丧气，小绵羊缓缓的泊在了斜对面的马路上。是在外面找地方吃饭，还是回家吃泡面呢？真司纠结这种事情。</p> 
<p>此时他看到下班的秋山莲驾着帅气的机车从院子大门前的停车位驶出来，拐弯上了大路。</p> 
<p>鬼使神差的，真丝竟然觉得不在店里，这时候是一个向莲单独发问的好机会。也不知道哪里来的赶紧和勇气，他蹬上小绵羊就追了上去。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>“莲！”</p> 
<p>他叫着，可是对方没有回应。</p> 
<p>“莲！莲！”</p> 
<p>他一边加大速度，一边呼喊着。风声迎面吹入嘴里，灌入喉咙，机车震动的呻吟弄的头盔里听到的都是嗡嗡声和呼吸声。</p> 
<p>总算听到他声音的莲回头看了一眼，不过头盔也让真司弄不清对方的表情。然而莲没停下来，而是一路继续开。</p> 
<p>真司不放弃，既然都做了，今天一定要问出口。</p> 
<p>“秋山莲！秋山莲！”</p> 
<p>他连名带姓的叫着，感觉在街上真是一片奇景。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>或许是受不了真司的追赶，或者承担不下在大马路上被叫来叫去的尴尬，莲迫不得已停了下来。</p> 
<p>他一只脚支在地上，取下安全帽。回头蹬向几步远后停车的真司。</p> 
<p>“你怎么知道我全名？”</p> 
<p>真司一愣。对哦，毕竟沙奈子叫他都是莲的。</p> 
<p>“我问了一下…”</p> 
<p>“为什么？”</p> 
<p>莲的逼问让真司一身冷汗。怎么那么容易就生气，虽然自己也有责任。可是这个人看起来不好惹，真司祈祷自己没摊上什么麻烦。</p> 
<p>“我只是感觉你似乎像是我认识的人，所以忍不住问了一下…”</p> 
<p>“我不认识你，”虽然这么回答，可是莲的底气却没刚才那么足。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>“我真的觉得在哪里见过你！你确定你真的不认识我吗？”</p> 
<p>莲这次顿了几秒，“不认识。你烦不烦。”</p> 
<p>“虽然我也没想起来….对了，我叫城户真司！有印象吗？”真司隔着距离抬高声音喊了回去。</p> 
<p>莲的目光垂下，他似乎真的有认真想了会。不过他很快就看似并未得到满意的结果，“没听说过。这样你满意了吗？”</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>是吗…自己也没听说过他…</p> 
<p>真司那种悬在一半，不上不下的心情令他不知该回以什么表情。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>看着再次要戴回安全帽的莲，真司也不知道哪根筋搭错了。不想放弃的再度开口。</p> 
<p>“或许——”他的声音大到让莲停下了动作。“或许不是在学校里，工作里。也可能是朋友的朋友，或者再哪里见过面的人。”</p> 
<p>莲乍舌，可是却并未离开，好似顺着他的话有在思考，“那样多了去了，我不记得你。”</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>“可能我们都忘记了，可能我们真的见过…”真司深吸一口气。</p> 
<p>他知道莲不会想起来他的事情，就和他一样无头绪。也许这种感觉一开始就是错误的，可真司去觉得问出来也是对的。</p> 
<p>“也许不是最近几年，可能是很久很久很久以前。非常久以前，你说可能吗？”</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>莲凝视几秒，随即无奈嘲讽似的哼笑下。</p> 
<p>“或许吧。”</p> 
<p>黑衣男子不再多言给他机会，戴上安全帽以后快速驾着机车远去。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>这次真司没追上前，而是看着那个身影消失在车道远方。</p> 
<p>他依旧想不起来任何关于莲的记忆，大概他真的没见过这个人。</p> 
<p>对方那句话，可能代表对方的确也对自己有似曾相识的感觉，也可能只是打发自己。</p> 
<p>不过真司觉得，既然得到了这个答案，那么这就是答案了。</p> 
<p>以后的日子中。可能一辈子都不会想起来，或者发觉这是一个错误。但也或许什么时候就想起来了。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p> </p> 
<p> </p> 
<p> </p> 
<p> </p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>真司遇到了一个人，他不认识，却很熟悉。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>——你认识我吗？</p> 
<p>——可能吧。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>那个人叫莲，同样也不认识他。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>——你说我们会不会是在很久很久很久以前认识过？</p> 
<p>——或许吧。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>但彼此似曾相识。</p>
						
	      			</div>
	    		</div>
		

		
		
		

		
		
		
			
			<p class="tags">
			        <a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%AB">假面骑士</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%AB%E9%BE%99%E9%AA%91">假面骑士龙骑</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%BE%99%E9%AA%91">龙骑</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%A7%8B%E5%B1%B1%E8%8E%B2">秋山莲</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%9F%8E%E6%88%B7%E7%9C%9F%E5%8F%B8">城户真司</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E8%8E%B2%E7%9C%9F">莲真</a>
			</p>
		
		
			
			
			
			
		
		
		
			
				
				<div class="ncwrapper">
					<div class="nctitle">评论(18)</div>
					
				</div>
			
			
				
				<div class="ncwrapper">
					<div class="nctitle">热度(201)</div>
					
	
	
	<ol class="notes">
			<li class="note">
				
				<span class="action">
					共2人收藏了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>

			</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://runrunwolaogong.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://runrunwolaogong.lofter.com/">穆羽煙風</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://lin57567.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://lin57567.lofter.com/">白毛受</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://skyxch.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://skyxch.lofter.com/">天空十世--治愈小分队</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://skyxch.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://skyxch.lofter.com/">天空十世--治愈小分队</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://sillybox.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://sillybox.lofter.com/">夏珞</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://buji9825.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://buji9825.lofter.com/">不羁</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://wumingxueyang.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://wumingxueyang.lofter.com/">南牧哒</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://hopedeep.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://hopedeep.lofter.com/">核木生_</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://mshuihaohao.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://mshuihaohao.lofter.com/">没有比我更有爱心的假面骑士了（有的都在这个小盒里了～）</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://juhuangjintianbuchuju.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://juhuangjintianbuchuju.lofter.com/">SAN值清零人间失智</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://chisiying.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://chisiying.lofter.com/">不動琳</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://taxiangke983.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://taxiangke983.lofter.com/">Boreas</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://anan1898.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://anan1898.lofter.com/">安安</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://hunhan900412015.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://hunhan900412015.lofter.com/">Kayla_Yeh</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://shangyi956.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://shangyi956.lofter.com/">开花的绿叶</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://futiel.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://futiel.lofter.com/">洵异</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://hyuk0404duang.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://hyuk0404duang.lofter.com/">希恩xi</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://madperson33.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://madperson33.lofter.com/">疯子弃疗。</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://0946123182.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://0946123182.lofter.com/">オリビア</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://xiaoqishizhazha.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://xiaoqishizhazha.lofter.com/">小柒会哭唧唧</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://baoshi645.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://baoshi645.lofter.com/">暴食</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://xixishui324.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://xixishui324.lofter.com/">洗洗睡</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://fushengluyu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://fushengluyu.lofter.com/">浮生露语</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://fushengluyu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://fushengluyu.lofter.com/">浮生露语</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://yezi4280.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://yezi4280.lofter.com/">叶子</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://vvhlhjy.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://vvhlhjy.lofter.com/">eerYINGentry</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://15779276240.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://15779276240.lofter.com/">全村希望之光</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://vaindurk.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://vaindurk.lofter.com/">Vaindurk</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://yueqingyunyou.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://yueqingyunyou.lofter.com/">月倾云悠</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://yueqingyunyou.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://yueqingyunyou.lofter.com/">月倾云悠</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://legendsneverdie740.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://legendsneverdie740.lofter.com/">叶阿七</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://liangxiayiweiguang.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://liangxiayiweiguang.lofter.com/">正念</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://liangxiayiweiguang.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://liangxiayiweiguang.lofter.com/">正念</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://huimou471.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://huimou471.lofter.com/">回眸</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://shushi130.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://shushi130.lofter.com/">虚实由来如一纸</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://rain8474.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://rain8474.lofter.com/">rain</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://maria597.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://maria597.lofter.com/">果子不甜</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://mmdxsy.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://mmdxsy.lofter.com/">戍时</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://lunhuihuanjing.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://lunhuihuanjing.lofter.com/">轮回幻境</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://maomi847.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://maomi847.lofter.com/">猫咪 </a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://yanghun493.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://yanghun493.lofter.com/">秧七</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://yanghun493.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://yanghun493.lofter.com/">秧七</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://nishisheizi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://nishisheizi.lofter.com/">某间【饭圈文化PTSD】</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://tcfjx3.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://tcfjx3.lofter.com/">总而言之失踪了</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://reapersingingmylu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://reapersingingmylu.lofter.com/">Nevermore</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://hongdai.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://hongdai.lofter.com/">砂糖</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://yueguangxiademoshushi511.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://yueguangxiademoshushi511.lofter.com/">茄子里的魔术师</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://zhenzhunaicha634.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://zhenzhunaicha634.lofter.com/">锦裘</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://bingjiaowuyu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://bingjiaowuyu.lofter.com/">仪谅</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://luoyue719.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://luoyue719.lofter.com/">落雨</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note">
			<span>加载中...</span>
		</li>
		<li class="note more_notes_link_container">
			<a class="more_notes_link" href="#">查看更多</a>
		</li>
	</ol>

				</div>
			
		
	 </li>
	
	</ol>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>				<a class="back" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_bda8b04">→</a><br/><a class="forward" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_bff9936">←</a></p>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p><br/>		<span>©</span> <a href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/">时生总是来晚一步</a> | Powered by <a href="http://www.lofter.com">LOFTER</a><br/>		</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ava">
    <p><br/>		<br/>	</p>
  </div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="nav">
    <p><br/>			<a class="olink" href="https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking"></a><br/>		</p>
  </div>
  <div class="nav">
    <p><br/>			<a class="olink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view"></a><br/>		</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>